


Testing Boundaries: Mutually Beneficial

by CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss (BisexualCiscoRamon)



Series: Testing Boundaries [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss
Summary: Caitlin and Barry talk later and decide how to proceed, they soon realize that their friendship is forever changed in the best of ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here's part 2 of 3, just a warning you all this one clearly got a way from me and I wrote a ton more. Not that I think anyone will complain. Anyways enjoy the story and if you have any comments or questions or just ideas comment and I'll reply!
> 
> Edit: Apparently I forgot to say this but I don't own anything but the ideas in my head. I'm just playing with these characters

It had been a wiser decision to have Barry go and get food while they met up at Caitlin’s apartment. After her eating a small amount and his required calorie intake being met they’d started to talk. It started innocently enough, comparing notes on the few things that were work related until Barry had shifted the conversation the other way.

“So..You never told me anything about why you needed that sample?” he questioned, finishing his third bowl of pasta from Gambi’s on main. He cleaned up, speeding his way through her place and back.

Caitlin readjusted her hair, at this point being used to Barry’s speeding off, and the intake of wind that followed it. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and took a last sip of her drink before she answered.

“Well, I’d been curious to the effect of the accident on your body. One of the few things we hadn’t tested was your sperm count and what your speed has done to it if anything” she paused noticing that with everything they’ve already done thus far that he didn’t have a problem with them continuing the conversation.

“I have a some theories and a few more ideas but I can’t verify anything until tomorrow” she offered with a soft smile.

“Okay, well hopefully the accident didn’t do anything to drastic” he pondered her words for a moment, fearing the worst. He shrugged it off, knowing full well that she’d tell him the results. “As for the other thing?” he left it up in the air knowing that she’d pick up on what he was talking about.

“ Well, I have a few answers for that one” she smiled in a way that Barry hadn't ever seen before. She wasn't nervous, that much was sure.

“Scientifically speaking I know that prostate stimulation is by far the most direct way to intensify an orgasm” she flashed him a soft smile knowing that he was nodding in agreement. “ But beyond that, it's something that I was always intrigued by actually. Not just for men, but myself as well. Something that I experiment with variations on” the scientist remarked plainly as if she'd just told him something obvious to everyone.

“Oh yeah? Ok, I can see that. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it at least once or twice before now” Barry shifted tugging at his shirt. He wasn't planning to have the night end up with them doing anything, but he got the sense that things could be heading that way.

It was obvious that from the way she was regarding him, that Caitlin felt the same. She cleared her throat and stood up offering him her hand. “How about we put some of those ideas into practice?” she asked smiling, as he stood up quite eagerly. 

The relationship between them had clearly changed, and it would seem that both were eager to see how far it would go. Caitlin admitted over dinner that she wasn’t looking for a boyfriend, just a friend to help out with things here and there of a sexual nature. While Barry clearly knew what she meant, he had to admit that for him it was the only option for something besides what he could do by himself.

“So how do we start? I mean...what did you have in mind?” he asked not wanting to make any moves that would be inappropriate.

“I think the problem is we could stand here debating a thousand variations on the best way to do anything. Maybe we should consider an option that helps both of us at the same time?” she offered before making her way to her closet to grab a box. She knew that he’d be curious so she held it out to him. “These are some things that I think could help”

Barry took the box and opened it. He knew that from what they had talked about and done already that Caitlin was at the very least somewhat of a sexual person. However he wasn’t expecting all of this. He did a double take at both the collection of sex toys and back to her. “Wow okay, this? This is kind of impressive”

“What did you expect Barry? I’m a woman with needs and these help” she retorted with a playful wink. “Perhaps we should get undressed?” she offered as it would move things along smoothly.

Within seconds of her saying that Barry was a blur, expertly stripping them both down to their underwear. She couldn’t help but chuckle at his obvious enthusiasm. “Well, not what I meant but it certainly speeds things up” Seeing that Barry was tenting out of his boxers she realized that jokes weren’t the best option at the moment to cut the tension.

“Looks like you’ll get far more than a peek now” came the unwavering voice. After all she’d already seen him naked, and was about to again momentarily so she had nothing to lose. Caitlin’s bra and underwear pooled at her feet and she kicked them away. She had been hesitant for only a short while, one look at Barry and it was clear that she had no reason to.

“Wow, You look amazing” he remarked, just snapped from his almost trance by his cock throbbing and trying to escape from his boxers. Rather than fight it, or fate for that matter, he decided to simply take them off and let it fall where it may. 

The two friends stood there for a moment. Both taking the other in fully. For Caitlin it was seconds spent drifting from his chest to his legs. She’d seen most of his body already, plus the close view of his dick before. Still she had to admit it was quite lovely to look at. She could only hope that he was thinking similarly appropriate things about her. 

Barry had kicked into speed mode, his body slowing things down so what was seconds to her seemed like minutes or more to him. He’d seen her in her underwear once before but now there was nothing obstructing her from view. He took the necessary time to look her over and memorize all that he could see. He realized it had been about a minute since he’d done anything, and that she was starting to speak. He tuned back in to smile and apologize.

“Sorry about that. You look fantastic by the way” he flashed her a grin once more and looked her in the eyes. “Okay so, your place your rules. How are we doing this? Are we using all of these?” he mentioned the toys once more. Caitlin couldn’t help but notice how his cock throbbed in anticipation of using them.

“ If I didn't know any better Barry, I'd say you were more eager than I am to start using these” she joked moving towards the bed. She sat down and motioned for him to do the same. 

“While I'd love to feel you inside me, believe me, I feel we need to wait until the tests are done. But there is something mutually beneficial we could do” she stated grabbing a few different anal toys.

Barry caught the hint immediately and nodded. “Just tell me where you want me” he paused before remarking on her question. “I can't help it, I really like the idea of using them”

“Hmm, You've got quite the dirty mind Barry” she nudged him on his back watching him stretch out. She lingered once more on his cock before grabbing toys for them both. “Let's see what we can get up too” her voice husky and low. 

Caitlin straddled Barry's body, her knees on either side of his head. She tossed him a small black beaded toy with a heart shaped handle at the end, along with some lube. While she leaned down she grasped the purple one of a similar shape and her own lube. The two were far past any remaining threads of platonic friendship, both slowly touching each other for the first time like this.

Caitlin leaned in opening her mouth and licking the tip of Barry’s cock. She made a note to herself to get more familiar with what he liked at another time, wanting to continue her goal at hand tonight first. She closed her lips gently around the head and socked softly, getting used to the angle. She moaned lightly as Barry’s hips started to thrust upward. Caitlin was spurred on to keep going, sliding down even further taking more of him into her mouth. She inched his legs apart, making sure to not let him slip out of her mouth as she lubed up his ass. She slowly and gently started to slip the purple beaded toy into him, enjoying his minor convulsions and thrusts.

Barry however wasn’t to be out done, he pulled her to him, gently rubbing her ass as his lips met her wet pussy. He placed a soft kiss on her labia before spreading it gently to stick his tongue out. He savored her taste, wanting to get to know her better as well. A few licks in time with her own movements started him off. At first he was hesitant to slide the toy into her, but as she started to thrust the purple one into him he couldn’t help but be inspired. Taking the toy in hand he managed to lube it up and start slowly sliding the tip into her.  
The two of them mirrored each other’s actions as best they could. Caitlin bobbing her head up and down Barry’s shaft as she thrust the toy in and out of his ass building up speed. Barry himself slowly starting a rhythm as he licked at her pussy, enjoying every single moment of it. Without meaning too, Barry’s tongue started to kick into overdrive, speeding up to lap at her juices faster. Caitlin quivered, feeling an orgasm build. She didn’t want to let Barry be left out so she turned the vibrator on the toy up to its full speed, countering his own vibrations. Both of them were so overtaken by the toys that they barely had any time to warn the other of their movements.

Barry’s hips bucked as his cock throbbed in her mouth, Caitlin sucked and sucked making sure to keep fucking Barry’s ass. While Barry had to stop his tongue’s movements he then started to vibrate his hand thrusting the toy in and out of her while they both started to climax.

As the two inevitably came to a final end, they took a moment, withdrawing the toys and disengaging from one another. Caitlin looked at her friend, breathing heavy and quite sticky from their actions. She knew that this was only the beginning of their times together, and she couldn’t help but wonder what they’d do for an encore later. Barry caught her eyes and sat up, his body taking slightly more time than he would have thought to recover.

“Well, I think that counts as great first try?” he joked knowing full well that he could eventually go again.

“Oh I definitely agree, this requires further study” she shot back, the two of them slowly standing. A shower was soon in order, but from there on it was left open. The two eventually would talk about more things, but that would have to wait until later.


End file.
